


Teach You to Want It

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, Facial, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Sex Magic, Spitroasting, noncon, romnoncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Peter turns down Stephen when he asks if Peter is interested in him. Stephen doesn't take no for an answer and resorts to magic to get what he wants.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Stephen Strange
Comments: 11
Kudos: 222





	Teach You to Want It

**Author's Note:**

> ***I would like it to be noted that while this is romanticized noncon, there are spots that feel a bit less romanticized and may be uncomfortable for anyone with a realistic noncon trigger or squick.
> 
> **Let it also be known that I did not edit this. At all. Not sorry.

"S-sorry, Stephen... I just uh..." Peter blushed. He pushed the hair back from his forehead. He didn't know how to say what he meant without being insulting.

Stephen held up a hand. "That's alright, Pete. I understand."

Peter let out a breath. "Good, yeah... okay. I'm sorry." He winced.

Stephen shrugged like it didn't matter. "No biggie, right? If you don't want to then you don't want to."

Peter smiled. "Right. I'll uh... see you later, okay?"

Stephen could sense Peter's discomfort even after he was gone. He'd scared the poor boy. He hadn't meant to ask for sex so out of the blue, but something had snapped in him and the worlds slipped out. He was usually so charming. Nonetheless, he was going to get what he wanted in the end. The only thing that made sense in Stephen's mind was that Peter must have been nervous due to inexperience. It couldn't have been that he wasn’t attracted to him. With magic on his side, he could find a way to warm Peter up to the idea.

\----------

Peter chewed the end of his pencil, watching his professor walk back in forth at the front of the room. He jotted some things down in his notebook. There was a test coming up soon and his teacher was the kind to drop hints on what the questions would be. If you were paying attention, you would know exactly what to study and not have to waste time reading through several chapters of the text book.

He was so focused, that at first he didn't noticed what was happening. He squirmed in his seat, trying to get comfortable. He felt like he was sitting on something, but twice he felt the chair with his hand and nothing was there. Then he realized it wasn't his ass, but specifically his anus. Something was pressing against his hole and, even more disturbingly, inside.

Peter looked around in a panic, but no one seemed to notice his discomfort. He tried to refocus.

His hole felt like it was stretching, opening up wide to take something thick. He covered his mouth to bite back a moan. He had to be sick or something. Just a few minutes and class would be over. He could go to the bedroom and see what the hell was going on.

It didn't stop there, though. The stretching continued and what was worse was that it felt like something was really inside him. It felt like a fat cock was being forced into his ass. And it was big, too. Thick and long. Just the idea of it made his mouth water. His own cock was plumping up.

He squeezed the pencil in his hand as- whatever it was- went deeper and deeper. His ass clenched, full and satisfied. He'd never had a cock so perfect in his ass before. But it couldn't be a cock. It couldn't be anything. There was nothing in his chair and he was sitting in class and it wasn't possible!

The -not cock, it wasn’t a cock- slid out, then slowly pushed back in. He bit his lip, choking back a whine as it brushed his prostate. He couldn't hear what his professor was saying anymore. All he cared about was the feeling in his ass. So good. It felt so fucking good.

He heard a chair scrape back, signaling the end of class, and he jumped up. He grabbed all of his things and ran for the bathroom.

Safe in a stall, Peter held on to the door, bending at the waist. He couldn't think clearly enough to take his pants off to check what was going on. All he could do was take it as whatever happened, happened.

His eyes rolled back in his head and he drooled all over himself in an effort not to make any sound. He was getting the best fucking of his life and he didn't know if it was a ghost or some kind of rectal disease and he didn't care either.

It took several long minutes, but eventually he had a mind to release his cock from where it was leaking and throbbing in his pants. He pumped his fist over the sensitive flesh, stripping his cock hard and fast. He came, making a mess of the stall door and squeezing the thing in his ass. He gasped, swearing he felt cum splattering inside him. Then it was gone. All of it.

Peter wiped off the jizz from the stall. Then he pulled down his pants. With shaking hands, he touched his ass. His fingers traced around his anus. Nothing weird. Nothing at all. He didn't feel stretched, there was no cum or wetness of any kind. When he tried to push his finger in it burned and stretched as if he hadn’t had anything in there in months. As it should. Because there hadn’t been anything inside him. Clearly he was insane.

Peter went back to his dorm and stayed up late searching for answers online and finding nothing.

The next day, he was on the bus when it happened again. He jumped in his seat, eyes going wide, then immediately ducked down in embarrassment. He bit his lip and closed his eyes.

The- not a cock- teased the rim of his ass. It pushed in, not even the whole head, then slipped out. In and out, just the tiniest bit again and again. He wanted to whimper. He wanted to beg. He wanted to cry terrified tears because he didn't understand what was happening to him. He settled for keeping his eyes clothed and pretending to sleep against the cold window. He didn't want anyone to notice the way his pupils had dilated and his cheeks were burning. It seemed like the best way to hide it.

Then, all at once, it shoved in. Peter jumped again, gasping out loud. He looked around in horror as several other passengers looked his way. He held up his phone and shrugged, sheepishly, suggesting that this was an internet related issue and not to worry about his weirdness.

He sat back in the seat, staring at his phone screen, but seeing nothing. The cock- because what the hell else could it be- pounded into his ass. It was a brutal, orgasm chasing fuck. All he could do was hold on to the seat and bite down on his lip so he wouldn't make a sound. Tears burned in his eyes and he turned his face to the window hoping no one would see.

His cock was hard and probably obvious in his pants. He was afraid to check. The pounding he was getting didn't miss his prostate and he could feel himself racing toward climax. He had another twenty minutes until his stop. He just had to hold out until then.

It was easier said than done. When he checked the time on his phone it had only been three minutes, but he already couldn't hold it. He covered his mouth with his hands, quietly gasping, as he came. His cock twitched, spurting a sticky mess until his underwear. Again he felt cum in his ass.

Then his ass was his own again and he was left a lap full of cum and fifteen minutes left of a bus ride. Not to mention, he was on the bus into town. He'd have to find a public bathroom to clean up in and hope he didn't spend the rest of the day smelling like spunk.

It happened again the next day, leaving him with another lap full of cum during class. Then again and again, every day the same. He started to have constant sex dreams. All of them were about Stephen. It was starting to make him feel guilty for turning him down. Maybe he was into Stephen. Maybe he shouldn't have said no.

The weekend was better. He was alone in his dorm the next time it happened. He felt gross when he realized he'd been looking forward to it. He laid down on his bed and spread his legs wide open. He closed his eyes and fantasized. His mind kept wandering to Stephen. He pictured the man above him, holding him down by his wrists and fucking him hard. Peter put his hands up by his head, caught up in the fantasy, but when he tried to reach down to stroke his cock he couldn't. His hand was stuck on the pillow. He pulled and fought, twisting his body, but not matter what he did his wrists were pinned.

"He-" Peter tried to scream for help, but something covered his mouth.

"You don't need to do that," Stephen's voice said, inside his mind. "There you go. Good boy."

Peter shook his head, but he couldn't shake off what felt like a hand on his face. He wanted to say no. He wanted to tell him to stop. Tears filled his eyes.

"Shh, baby boy. You're okay. Let me take care of you. You look so pretty when you cum on my cock. Especially, when you're trapped in public and you don't know what to do. Now, at least, I can hear you. You make the cutest little whimpers, Peter."

Peter sobbed, closing his eyes and feeling the tears run down his cheeks.

"It's okay, little one. Let's see that pretty cock shoot for me. I know you can cum untouched."

Peter whined, terrified, but there was no denying the pleasure he felt. He was close, so close. He struggled again to get free and inability to move excited him as much as it scared him. With Stephen's hand over his mouth, he screamed his name, cumming all over his own stomach.

"Good boy, so good for me," Stephen purred. Then he groaned and Peter felt him cumming inside his ass.

"Until, tomorrow," he said. Then he was gone.

Peter sat up and wrapped his arms around himself. He didn't know what the hell to do.

It was so much worse knowing... It was so much worse because of Stephen.

He wasn't content just to fuck Peter in public anymore. No, now he played with him. He pinched and sucked on his nipples and left them hard and pebbled. He touched and played with his cock until he was hard. Then near the end of the day, sometimes during his last class and sometimes not, Stephen held him down to his seat and fucked him.

He covered his mouth so he couldn't make a sound and fucked up into his ass. Sometimes it was a lazy fucking that took the whole class period. Sometimes it was a harsh pounding that left him breathless.

After a week of tormenting him, Stephen told him in his mind, "I've done enough waiting. If you want to cum, you'll have to see me in person and beg for it."

Peter refused.

So began two weeks of hell.

He was always hard. Literally. Stephen wouldn't stop touching and teasing him. During class, while he fucked him, he trapped his cock in a tight ring that wouldn't let him cum. Even his wet dreams were gone. He could even get any relief while he slept. Instead he woke up aching and desperate. Peter thought, a bit hysterically about those erection commercials that tell you to see a doctor if your boner won't go away. As if that would help him in this case.

His life was constantly sensitive and aching nipples, sensitive and aching cock, and his ass being fucked open and raw. Two weeks and then he gave in and went to Stephen.

He opened the door and stared at Peter without emotion. "It's about time," he said.

He let Peter into his room and locked the door. "You want something I suppose?" He raised an eyebrow.

Peter nodded. He rubbed his arm and his eyes roamed the room. Finally, he looked at Stephen.

"I... I want..."

"Speak up or get out," Stephen said. He looked bored.

Peter ground his teeth. "I want to cum."

"Strip off your clothes," Stephen said.

Peter hesitated. There was nothing okay about this situation, but what choice did he have. Just thinking about leaving without getting off made him want to cry. He stripped himself bare. His arms covered his naked chest.

"Good. Now kneel on the floor."

"What?"

"Do as I say." There was a warning in his voice. Peter ignored it.

"No! You've been using me and torturing me for weeks! The least I deserve is a little dignity!"

Stephen's eyes narrowed. With a quick gesture, Peter was on his knees. He couldn't move.

"Want to try that again?"

Peter glared. "Fuck you-"

Another wave of his hand and Peter's mouth as forced open. Stephen opened his pants and Peter's eyes widened as he stared down the monster that had been violating him all this time. It was just as huge as it looked. Stephen stroked it just for show. He rolled his hips just a tad and Peter thrashed in the magic bindings. Stephen's cock wasn't only in his ass this time. It was also in his mouth.

"Cool trick, right? Gotta love magic." He pushed in, slowly, sliding over Peter's tongue as he filled his ass. Stephen sighed. "That's a good boy."

Peter gagged as he pushed in too deep, but Stephen didn't seem to care. His movements were slow and lazy and he went deeper before pulling back out.

"So you see, I can do anything I want." Stephen gripped his chin. "Make me want to let you cum. Beg for it."

Peter only glared some more. He hated him. He hated what was happening. He was scared, too. But he was angry.

"Oh well," Stephen said. He waved his hand and Peter fell forward onto his hands and knees. "I wonder what happens if..." He knelt behind Peter and his real cock touched his ass. It felt slick, magically wet with lube.

Peter sputtered, at full panic as Stephen pushed in. His real cock slotted beside the magic one in his ass, a third at his open lips.

Stephen laughed. "I'm so glad you came to visit, Peter."

He pushed in, forcing the head of both cocks inside and filling his mouth. There was no escape. Peter was left frozen as he was slowly filled to bursting with Stephen's cock, three times over.

His ass burned and stretched and left him whining and screaming his discomfort. Stephen sighed.

"Feels good, all those little noises you make. I feel it three times over. It's an incredible spell, isn't it?" He pushed in, deeper, stretching him wider. It hurt, but it felt good and Peter's cock thickened.

"I can fuck you whenever and however I want. With as many cocks as I want."

Peter screamed as Stephen bottomed out. He gagged and choked on the cock in his throat. He couldn't pull away. He couldn't breathe. Stephen traced a finger around his stretched hole.

"You're so pretty all over, Peter."

He grunted as he Stephen thrust. Then he pulled back out and let Peter gasp for breath. Then he really started to fuck him.

Peter was lost in pain and pleasure. Three cocks moved mercilessly in and out of his body. Stephen moaned above him, praising him. Peter whimpered as he felt his hands, toying with his nipples even as they held his hips. His teeth nibbled on both sides of his neck at the same time. It was overwhelming. He wanted to cum and he would have, twice now, if he could.

He begged around the cock in his mouth, screaming for mercy for an orgasm anything.

"Do you want to cum? Poor Petey," Stephen cooed. "Luck you, I'm feeling generous since you were so kind as to give me this. The spell is so much more powerful with physical contact. I can do so many more tricks."

Peter moaned, eyes rolling back, as his cock was wrapped in wet heat. Stephen's mouth?

"I don't technically have to use my own body from here," he said. "Of course, why wouldn't I fuck you from both ends if I could? Stuffing my cock twice into your ass is a stroke of genius isn't it?"

"Are you going to cum for me? Let's see you cum. In fact, let's see you cum on your own face like a dirty whore."

Peter shuddered. Cumming felt like dying. His body was screaming, falling apart. It had been so long, so much teasing, so much stimulation. It wasn’t until he was done that he felt the wetness on his face. One of his eyes was gooped shut with it.

Stephen sighed. "Ready for the rest of it?" he asked. Then he groaned. Cum splattered all over Peter's skin. He tasted it on his tongue and he felt it in his ass.

Then the spell released him and Peter fell to the side, rolling onto his back. Stephen smirked down at him.

"That was fun. I wonder how long you'll go next time, before you're knocking on my door."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)


End file.
